


Phantomhive Pride

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grower, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sebastian knows it'll be some time before he can claim Ciel's soul, but he finds enjoyment in being the boy's servant as he gets a taste from the boy's pride. Turns out Phantomhive Men are very deliciously endowed. Hyper: Ciel/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Phantom Pride

Sebastian knows it'll be some time before he can claim Ciel's soul, but he finds enjoyment in being the boy's servant as he gets a taste from the boy's pride. Turns out Phantomhive Men are very deliciously endowed. Hyper: Ciel/Harem

Chapter 1 His Butler A Size Queen

Sebastian is the head butler of the Phantomhive Estate, he’s devilishly handsome, and one hell of a butler. There is not a task put before him he can not do, in a flawless fashion. His master, the current head of the Phantomhive Family, was Ciel Phantomhive. The current estate was only five servants strong, but Sebastian could do the work of a hundred men and still have time to make the tea. The grand estate could be feel lonely but the servants in the employ certainly made things lively enough.

Finnian aka Finny is the Phantomhive Gardner, he is never without the straw hat Ciel had given him. Despite his young appearance he bore super human strength, which did cause some accidents from time to time. Like the other servants he had both respect and a little bit of fear towards Sebastian, but has the highest devotion to Ciel. He sees the estate as his home and acts as the first line of defense. He has turquoise eyes, short messy blonde hair, that he has clipped with five red pins. He does have a mark on the back of his neck but he doesn’t like it to be seen as its a sensitive subject for him.

Maid of the Phantomhive house, is Mey-Rin, while she can be clumsy and gets flustered easily when it comes to Sebastian, it is not due to bad eyesight. She is not seen without her glasses doing day to day chores, but take off the glasses she is able to show off her on point skills as a sniper. She can be superstitious and has a soft spot for scary stories. Her glasses are a treasured gift from Ciel. She has straight maroon hair, which she keeps tied back and high in pigtails. Her eyes usually can’t be seen through the thick glasses, but they are hazel in color.

Baldroy aka Bard, is the Phantomhive cook, he could almost pass as Finny’s older brother with matching turquoise eyes, those Finny’s are bigger. His hair is more of a dirty blonde color, compared to Finny’s as well. He tends to cook with a flamethrower or a blow torch which usually ends in a mess for Sebastian to clean up or things to repair. He is quite handy in repairing electronics, and does have a love of cooking and warfare. Out of the others he bugs Sebastian the most as he puts it Bard’s cooking usually equals out to 80% charcoal and 20% broken plates.

Last but not least, was Tanaka, former Phantomhive Butler, and current house steward. Due to an injury he often remains in a chibi like state often called Fun Sized Tanaka. In his true state he has a dignified air about him one fitting of a Phantomhive butler. He is quite skilled when in serious mode and is highly intelligent knowing the inter workings of the businesses. He annoys Sebastian the least as he really just over sees things but doesn’t get in the way.

Never a day went by there wasn’t some form of commotion, be it the servants or the guests. Sebastian put up with it all for different reasons, one of them being he wasn’t human. Sebastian Michaelis was in fact a demon, in service to Ciel. It wasn’t easy for demons to just feast on souls anymore, not with Grim Reapers running around, so often a demon forms a contract with a human granting them a wish or desire in exchange for their soul.

In time, they cultivate the soul helping it marinate in sin and desire, and once their wish is granted the soul becomes complete. The perfect meal for a demon. So Sebastian holds a contract with Ciel, and must serve and protect him until the time his wish is granted, and he gets to claim the boy’s soul. It’s not all bad, even as Ciel tries to kill him, he finds it rather cute in fact.

Their relationship could be rocky, especially at the start. Sebastian couldn’t cook for anything, he could create things make them look nice but drinking sand would taste better than Sebastian’s tea. Demons don’t have normal taste buds, and there was no proper way to explain to human how a soul tastes, so when he cooked for Ciel or made him tea it was poor quality, pretty but no flavor. So Ciel would punish Sebastian for such failure. In kind Sebastian had to train Ciel to be a proper head of the Phantomhive house, train him take care of himself, and when he messed up Sebastian got to enjoy his embarrassment.

They have come a long way since then, Sebastian was impressed with how far the boy had come and the skills he’s learned, and Ciel was more confident in having Sebastian as his servant. What Sebastian wasn’t expecting was to enjoy being the boy’s servant because of his Phantomhive pride. It was a pleasurable surprise to learn of his master’s endowments and the history of it.

Every male of the Phantomhive family is born very well endowed and it only gets better through puberty. Sebastian has met many humans but none were as big as Ciel. He’d make female demons cream themselves at the sight of that mighty beast the boy had. Even his own cock didn’t measure up when the boy was fully erect, and for a demon to be bigger than another meant a great deal. Even among demons Sebastian was quite endowed, so it was truly a rare thing for any man to have him wanting to submit.

Call him a size queen but when he saw a large dick he got so excited, a great heat spreads through his body and a hunger unlike anything he’s felt eats away at him. Demons could hunger for souls, but each had their own unique hungers that could be met. It would be some time before he got to claim the boy’s soul but at least he could enjoy the boy’s pride and joy. It was the one thing Ciel had over on the demon, and he’d make him work for it time and time again.

-x-

“Master, it’s time to wake up.” he opened the door to the master’s bedroom. It was dark, the morning light barely able to peek through the curtains. “Master?” he entered the room. He pulled back the curtains and let the morning light rush in. A groan came from the bed. “It’s almost time for breakfast.”

Sebastian went over and pulled the covers back. There was his master, sleeping in a large night shirt, his manly pride looking almost like a third leg between his legs. He licked his lips as he eyed the massive took, and it wasn’t even hard yet. The boy was 10 inches soft, most men would be lucky to achieve that fully hard. The icing on the cake, he’s a grower!

He stopped wearing bottoms, because he knew seeing his dick excited the demon. Sebastian felt his demon blood rush south, and his insides twitch in delight. Demons often bed their masters, or others on their master’s orders, and they find some enjoyment in the act but rarely do demons revel in it, crave it! ‘This boy!’ Sebastian thinks. No matter how many times he’s seen the boy’s manhood its never enough, it was like him he may look small but it was so much more, just like him. ‘He knows what his dick does to me, he knows what I want.’

Ciel yawned. “Do you see something you like Sebastian?”

“Yes master,” he says. The boy’s smirk made him twitch. ‘But you know that already master.’

Ciel gave his cock a wag. “Do you want it?”

“Yes master!” he kneels down, licking his lips as his eyes follow the sway of the man meat.

“Then suck it.” Ciel loved the power he had over Sebastian. From the time they met it was a vicious give and take. Sebastian had all the power, and Ciel had the contract. It wasn’t odd, the Phnatomhive pride was said to attract a lot of attention.

Sebastian didn’t hesitate, he started licking the boy’s 10 inch monster, feeling it twitch against his lips and tongue. Oh Ciel would be popular among the demon world, not only his size, the taste and smell of manhood would make a slave of a lesser demon. Not him though, no sir, not him. Big dick or no, he would claim the boy’s soul, but until then he would enjoy the big cock.

The manhood swelled with blood dipping down before shooting up, reaching 16 inches in length. This cock dwarfed his own length by 3 inches. The fact it was a human that beat him didn’t bother him any, not when he was allowed to play with such a beast. Sebastian worshiped the massive length, playing with the heavy balls. It was true as a demon Sebastian didn’t know the taste of human food, but he knew the taste of a man, and pleasures of the flesh. He couldn’t describe the taste of an apple but he could write rows and rows of poetry and the taste of a man’s cock.

His demon eyes were glowing with delight as he licked and kissed along his length, finally he was at the tip, he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. Ciel moaned, and thrust his hips forward, stuffing his dick down Sebastian’s throat. The demon saw stars as his throat was stretched and his nose was buried in the boy’s crotch. He was lucky demons were born without a gag reflex.

Ciel didn’t hold back and happily fucked Sebastian’s mouth. It was hell, pleasurable hell, he breathed through his nose so he was assaulted by the boy’s manly musk. His mouth and throat were full, his penis gliding across his tongue. The boy’s heavy balls slapped his chin in an act of dominance that made him all tingly inside. He taught the boy well. To make matters worse as his mouth got to enjoy the boy’s dick his ass got hungrier.

The boy’s pre was filling his belly, and it fueled the fire inside him. He never thought he’d find a master to arouse him so, frustrate him so, but he did. Ciel let out a moan, as his cock swelled and he came down Sebastian’s throat. He whimpered wanting to taste the man milk. Ciel pulled out, but he only got a few spurts on his tongue before the dick left his mouth and splattered his face. The still hard cock slapped his face. He wanted it inside, he needed it inside marking him claiming him, the boy had the cock of a horse and stamina to boot.

“Shall I strip so we can continue master?” he asked kissing the boy’s length.

“No, I believe we have a busy schedule today do we not?” Sebastian gulped.

‘Fuck the schedule, and me!’ he thinks. “Indeed we do master.” he should have known this was too easy. Ciel always made him work for it, even blow jobs.

“Then lets get to it, if things go well I can see rewarding you tonight.” His body tingled for the promise of sex. His cock was so hard it hurt, and his pre was soaking his underwear.

“Yes master,” he says. He collects the cum and savors it, feeling waves of pleasure course through his form. It was gonna be a long day, but so worth it.

To be continued...Chap 2 His Butler Thirsty


	2. His Butler Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and review

Chap 2 His Butler Thirsty

Sebastian did not get jealous, demons often shared partners frequently, when bored demons would often turn to sex and even orgies. So jealousy was usually not in a demon's vocabulary when it came to sex. Oh, a demon had a bigger cock than you? Fuck yeah, give me a taste. Oh, that demon is having sex with two other demons? Hell yeah, let me join in. Usually, only demons got jealous over souls, when a demon has cultivated a soul seasoned it to perfection demons, of course, were jealous.

He still had his eye on the prize, but the boy's cock was truly a treasure. There were quite a few demons he knew would fall head over heels for Ciel, not only did he have size, but he had the stamina to burn. There were very few cocks that could tame a demon if demons were loyal to anything it was contracts and pleasure. For demons, souls might have been their food of choice but semen was definitely their drink of choice.

Despite not being jealous it did bother him that Ciel gave pleasure so freely to the others. If he were a demon when Sebastian walked in on another man sucking his giant dick, he'd be invited to join and worship that wonderful cock. He was not a demon though, so when he walked in and found Finny sucking on their master's cock, he wasn't invited to play.

The gardener was doing quite well, slurping down Ciel's penis a solid 10 inches out of 16, what he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked. Even with his superhuman strength, he handled the massive dick with high care. The boy was quite vocal, slurping and sucking Ciel's cock, only a light muffle as his mouth was full. From the look on the blonde's face, he was enjoying himself. Though he could tell by the blonde's cock.

Finny was naked, his clothes set aside except for his hat, his hard 5 incher was twitching and leaking pre-cum as he drank Ciel's. The manly essence was gulped down, making his own penis twitch in delight. Sebastian watched, seeing their master's dick bulge out the boy's throat. He bobs back and forth, using his tongue to caress the underside, then his tip.

The boy might not have been as skilled as Sebastian but his eagerness and instinct made up for it. Ciel laced his fingers in the blonde's hair, petting him for his good work, which had the boy moaning. “Is there something you needed, Sebastian?” Finny didn't stop his oral play, even with Sebastian watching them.

Sebastian glared at Ciel, it didn't work as his gaze drifted to the boy's penis, he fought the urge to lick his lips. “Not at all my master,” he says.

“Finny finished his gardening, so he's getting a reward,” Ciel says, Finny moans, sending pleasing vibrations through the boy's cock. “I'm cumming!” Ciel moans as the vibrations push him over the edge. His cock twitches as it swells, his balls lurching as his cum rushes through his pipe and into Finny's mouth.

The blonde moans, giving one last suck to the tip and using both hands to pump his master through his release. Finny drinks the thick man milk, his own cock erupting as he cums. His seed sprays across the floor, as he drinks Ciel's. He pulls off a little too soon and gets two cum shots to the face. “Oh, sorry master,” he says.

Sebastian stares at Ciel's cum and doesn't want to waste a drop. “Finny!” the blonde tensed up.

“Yes!?” he gasped, his hands diving down to shield his crotch.

Sebastian stalks over and lifts the blonde's chin up. “You must suck our lord's cock properly, its a sin to waste,” he says and quickly licks Ciel's cum off the boy's face. Finny blushes as Sebastian licks his face clean.

“Thank you, Sebastian, I'll do better next time,” he says.

“See that you do.” He leaves Finny to clean up the mess he made on the floor. Ciel cuts in.

“Don't waste it Finny, use it to prepare yourself.” Ciel was still hard, Finny stares at his master's cock as the words process. He smiles, a blush spreading across his cheek.

“Yes sir,” he collects his semen and brings his slicked fingers back to his hole. “Ohh, ahh!” one finger works in and out of his tight ass, one becoming two, scissoring himself open. His hole opening up to receive his master's cock. Ciel watched him lazily stroking his cock.

“Is that all Sebastian?” Ciel asked, taking his eyes off the blonde to the demon. Sebastian was hard as a rock, his dick pushing at the fabric of his pants. No that wasn't all, he wanted to get fucked beside Finny. “Is there something you wanted?” he asked, shamelessly wagging his cock.

Sebastian twitched and bit the inside of his cheek. “No sir, there is nothing.” he fought the urge to lick his lips. “If you need me just call.” He notices Finny go to three fingers, arching his back and moaning as his fingers turn up his insides.

He leaves the room but wasn't far enough to not hear Finny's moan. “Ahhh!” He could actually hear the satisfaction and feel the moment Ciel's dick penetrated the blonde. “Master!” Balls deep! Sebastian's cock pulsed angrily at him while his ass twitched in want. He wanted to be filled so badly, he could almost feel Ciel's massive manhood opening him wide and deep, he shakes his head and walks off leaving Ciel to fuck Finnian.

Finny was on his hands and knees, drooling as he was stuffed full by Ciel's dick. His stomach bulged as all 16 inches was stuffed inside. He loved the fullness and the stretch of his belly. Ciel pulled back, leaving 8 inches inside before snapping his hips forward and filling him fully. The thrusts were short, but fast and gave Finny a feeling of closeness and fullness. “So tight Finny, so warm and tight for me.” It felt like Finny's whole body was trying to milk him, his pre-cum paved the way to fuck him fast and deep.

“Thank you master!” he moans. He loved doing this with his master. He was scared at first, when Ciel first offered this arrangement, because of his strength. So at first he just let Ciel use his mouth and ass as he wished, he enjoyed the experience, learning the joys of anal pleasure and oral pleasure. Ciel didn't leave it at that, taking time to play with Finny's nips, cock and ass alone, focusing only on him. Sebastian even found them once, Finnian naked across Ciel's lap getting fingered because his master wanted to please him. The pleasure helped Finnian open up, and know he can be with Ciel and not hurt his beloved master, the rest was history.

Ciel gripped his hips and fucked the boy's tight ass, his pelvis clapping against Finny's plump ass. The friction was glorious, the steady clap of skin striking skin accompanying their moans. He didn't need to touch Finnian to get him to cum, his cock was so big he couldn't miss the boy's prostate with each thrust. His orgasm hit him hard. “Master!” Finny moans as he cums all over the floor.

His insides tighten around Ciel's thrusting cock, pulling him over the edge. “I'm cumming, Finny!” he moans and gives one final thrust. With his cock filling the boy's ass tight, the boy's cum erupts fully into Finnian's belly. His thick cum pumps into the blonde making his belly swell. The stretch and cumflation had Finnian cumming again, the blonde becoming spent.

Ciel removes his softening dick from his gardener's now gaping hole. His insides twitch as the cum starts to fill the void Ciel left inside him. “That was wonderful Finny,” Ciel says, and the boy turns his head to show he was in tears. “What's wrong?”

“I made another mess again.” Ciel couldn't help but chuckle and give the blonde a kiss. Washing away his tears and making him smile again.

“No harm was done, and easily cleaned up,” he says.

“I'm on it!” he gets up, causing Ciel's cum to shift, and spill out of his open hole, running down his legs in an erotic way. He tried to clean up, not realizing the mess he was making, as his master's cum left him. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at his actions.

-x-

Everything was cleaned up and ready by the time their guest arrived. The man was a weasel, coming to Ciel for more money, ending up playing a game with Ciel. The game was quite odd, but the weasel was playing to get on Ciel's good side. It wasn't working, as Ciel knew everything, the weasel of a man had sold Ciel's toy factory without his say and was now trying to get more money.

Ciel already got his factory back, now to just punish the weasel for his betrayal and conniving actions. His punishment was tied into the game they played and overseen by Sebastian. After all, was said and done Sebastian came to Ciel for his reward. “Everything went well this evening.”

“Indeed, you did very well today.”

“Thank you, my master!” he smiles at the boy.

“I suppose you've earned a reward.” In the blink of an eye, Sebastian had stripped naked, his clothes folded neatly off to the side. His hard 13-inch cock pulsed and throbbed, happy to be free and exposed. Ciel brought his foot to Sebastian's cock making the demon moan. “Have you been hard all day?”

“Yes, master!” he shivers, the boy's foot slid back and forth across his cock.

“Is there something you want Sebastian?” he asked, his own cock rising back to full mass.

“Master...” he shivers, his eyes going demon like. “I want you!”

“Always so difficult,” he pulls his foot away, and Sebastian did not whine at the loss, nope not at all. “Very well, you've done well today, you've earned it.” the demon straddles his master, back facing him, his cock sliding between his perfect cheeks. He grinds his ass a bit against his dick, before sitting on the cock head. Without any prep, he sinks down onto the massive cock, causing Ciel to moan at the sudden heat and tightness.

Sebastian's face contorts in pleasure, a trickle of drool running down his chin, as he takes every inch at once. Sebastian moans as his stomach bulges. “Feel good?” Ciel asked, grabbing Sebastian's plump ass and fondling his cheeks.

“Yes master!” he moans unable to lie. His toes curl in delight and he begins to ride his master, going for longer thrusts, rising up until only the tip was inside, before impaling himself. His own massive dick bounces and bobs as he rides Ciel with all his might.

Ciel folds his arms back behind his head and watches as his cock appears then disappears into Sebastian's wonderfully tight ass. The plump cheeks rippling each time he lands on his pelvis. The demon shamelessly grinds his ass down, loving the feel of the dick inside and loving the moans he pulls from Ciel.

The boy's cock twitching is a sign for Sebastian that his master was close, so his tight ass gets even tighter increasing the friction for them both. Sebastian's ass pulls Ciel over the edge, he had one hell of an ass, relaxing perfectly with each thrust in only to tighten with each pullback. Sebastian stilled as Ciel's cock expanded and began to pump thick ropes of cum inside. He moaned in delight as he was pumped full of cum. His mouth curls up in a joyous smile as his own cock erupts and shoots far across the room.

“More?” Sebastian asked, turning his head to look at his master.

Ciel sighs. “Very well but make sure you clean up after.”

“Of course my master!” he moans. He rises off his dick, his hole closing inhumanely fast but it didn't stay empty for long as he turns around facing Ciel. He slides down onto the boy's dick bouncing and moaning as the dick plunders his cum stuffed hole. Ciel got quite the sight, of his demon butler riding his dick like it was his job. His body wasn't the same as humans having no nipples or navel to speak of, and his body was smooth and flawless. The demon's bouncing cock was also a sight to see, 13 inches of thick demon cock bouncing and dripping as his master satisfied himself. The only thing possibly more erotic being Ciel's dick bulging Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian loved to be watched, loved that his master could see what he did to him. He caressed his body, caressing his abs and fondling his fine pectoral, not bothering to touch his cock and just letting it dance as he rode. His pants become more heated as his movements become more imbalanced and hungry. 'His cock is so good!' his own cock slapping between their bodies.

Ciel smirked, it was rare to see Sebastian come undone, it excited him beyond words. It was Sebastian who came first this time, his cum erupting and spraying all over Ciel. The boy closed his eyes just in time before the cum splashed over his face. He continued to ride Ciel's massive cock, each hit to prostate coaxing another spurt from his cock.

The boy blushed his release coming, and his cock pumping more cum into Sebastian. His demon body ate it up, the demon undone and his thirst quenched for the time being. After some panting, he recovered and saw the mess he made. “Forgive me, master,” he shifts and starts licking his cum off the boy's face. It was a shame to waste such a beautiful bukkake but orders were orders.

He licked the cum off the boy's neck, chest and stomach, before going into a full tongue bath. A demon's tongue bath left Ciel clean and relaxed he moved down the boy's body, doing his legs, and then his feet before finishing up with Ciel's crotch, cleaning his balls then his massive dick. He cleaned the boy's length and earned himself one final release, the boy's cum pouring into his mouth and down his throat. “Mmm,” he licks his lips satisfied. Ciel was out like a light, and Sebastian dressed him in a nightshirt, then covered him up with a blanket. Sebastian cleaned up his early cum shots, not wanting to waste he licked his cum fresh off the floor and wall. His own cum wasn't as tasty as Ciel's, and he was already wanting to taste the boy again.

He would but Ciel made a rule about sucking him and riding him while he slept. He sighed and in seconds he was dressed his skin having a happy glow about it. He heads off to patrol the grounds and protect his master. Maybe if he does a good job, his master will let him have a go at his morning erection again.

To be continued...Rat Trap and Heavy Artillery


End file.
